


[Podfic] Stolen Hearts and Stolen Kisses

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Podfics and Other Auditory Works [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, akushima says a few swears and probably upsets his grandmother, aoba's a thief and akushima's a security nerd: the au, hardcore nothing happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: It's kind of hard to keep up your self appointed destiny of taking down an international jewel thief when said jewel thief is really hot and sitting on your lap.





	[Podfic] Stolen Hearts and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen Hearts and Stolen Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817143) by [Hawfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch). 



**Length:** 11:44

**MP3:[[link]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zp2m66wz7a7y7nx/%5BPodfic%5D%20Stolen%20Hearts%20and%20Stolen%20Ki.mp3?dl=0)**


End file.
